


"I’m only here to establish an alibi”

by em_the_gem



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, kids in the kitchen? not so much, married life is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: a dialogue prompt as prompted by the sentence "I'm only here to establish an alibi"





	"I’m only here to establish an alibi”

A loud _crash_ woke him and he sat upright and almost knocked into Magnus as he was presumably sneaking back into bed. The bedroom was fully lit and bright daylight came in through the open windows.

“What’s that? What’re you doin’?” Alec rasped with sleep in his voice as he blinked rapidly to force his senses to be alert of any danger. Magnus chuckled and shook his head.

“I’m only here to establish an alibi. I’m not the one to blame for the havoc in the kitchen,” Magnus sounded innocent but the expression on his face witnessed something else.  

“What do you mean?” he asked in confusion as the loud noises continued from outside their bedroom. Magnus sighed contently as he leaned over Alec to press a kiss to his lips. Alec wanted to get lost in the feeling of sleepy kisses, but another crash broke their comfort and Alec pushed gently at Magnus’ bare abdomen to get him to pull back. Alec shot him a questioning look and Magnus finally gave in.

“Max is in the kitchen,” he sighed with a fond expression in his eyes.

“He’s _what_!?” Alec was halfway out of bed, sleepy limbs and messy hair when Magnus yanked him back and in one swift movement he straddled him and put his hands on his shoulders.

“He wanted to make breakfast,” Magnus explained at looked at Alec’s slightly panicked expression.

“Magnus, he’s _five_!” Alec said as he looked over Magnus’ shoulder at the door the lead out to the rest of the loft.

“Alexander, everything is perfectly fine. You have nothing to worry about! Trust me. Now shut up, you’re ruining the mood,” Magnus laughed gently as he ran a hand trough Alec’s messy hair and cupped his neck and drew him closer. A pleasant shiver ran down his back and he was able to block out the rustling from the kitchen. Alec was fully awake by the time he met Magnus’ lips in a sweet kiss that seemed almost as golden as their matching wedding bands.

“Happy Father’s Day, Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus mumbled as he nudged his nose into Alec’s cheek and began trailing languid kisses from his jaw, down the rune on his neck and to his collarbone. Alec tightened his grip on Magnus’ bare back as he felt sensitive skin tucked in between teeth.

_Happy Father’s Day indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
